


Wisielec i Pustelnik

by Regalia92



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Ale Alberta bardziej, Frak jest mała cholerą i go nie lubię, Gen, ale tak do końca to nie jestem zdecydowana, sugerowany incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Jak Frank poznał Alberta.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wisielec i Pustelnik

\- Franuś, wyjdź na podwórze.

Frank stanął w drzwiach domostwa. Malec spojrzał na matkę, uśmiechniętą, radosną, a później przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę w brązowym garniturze.

Przestraszył się.

\- Franuś, skarbie, no chodź - powtórzyła Emma. 

Frank nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wciąż patrzył lękliwym wzrokiem na mężczyznę w brązowym garniturze. Nie uśmiechał się tak, jak mama. Nie był tak radosny, jak mama. Nie był tak ładny, jak mama.

Emma westchnęła, powiedziała coś do mężczyzny i ruszyła w stronę syna. Chciała chwycić dziecko za rękę, ale malec schował się w fałdach jej sukni.

\- Franuś, nie chowaj się. Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić.

\- Nie chcę, mama - wyszeptał. - On jest spalony na twarzy, mama.

\- Franuś...

\- I ma dziwne oko, mama.

\- Frank...

\- I nie ma połowy włosów, ma...

\- Frank, dosyć. Co mówiłam ci o ocenianiu po wyglądzie? Że...?

Frank przez chwilę siedział cicho. Emma przykucnęła i spojrzała na twarz syna. Odgarnęła mu czarne loki opadające na niebieskie oczy.

\- Że nie wolno - powiedział powoli Frank.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz chodź, posiedzisz chwilę z...

\- To nie jest tata, prawda? - spytał, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na matkę z nadzieją.

Przygryzła wargę. Dlaczego?

\- Nie. To nie jest twój tata, Franuś. To jest... wujek Albert.


End file.
